If you are reading this
by VizeerLord
Summary: HJP is missing. A letter found... this is what is said. (slow updates)
1. Chapter 1

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS…**

If you are reading this, I am Dead… or Worse; Expelled… or just Taken

Let me begin at the beginning.

I was riding the Express home with Hermione and Ron. My Crazy yet INNOCENT Godfather sent an owl to us telling us he was heading far away to recover from his prolonged confinement. The Owl was now Ron's too.

After exiting the Train and the Wall, Uncle Vernon collected me and Dudley, before we drove to #4 Privet Drive. While in the car, I might have let slip that the escaped Madman everyone was looking for was my Bloodsworn Godfather, and a Wizard from a Dark Family. I offered the Deal of one good gardening, front and back yards, the envy of the neighborhood, they leave me alone while I work, and I would be gone in a week.

Vernon agreed.

Petunia Agreed.

Dudley grunted.

When I got to #4, I let Hedwig loose to hunt, and drug my things up to my room. I then walked the yard as I planned the work ahead. After Dinner I ordered some Dragon-dung fertilizer and some Hippogriff. I tied my order to Hedwig with a few gold and went to bed. In the morning , making Breakfast and starting a Pot Roast (braised five pound beef roast, chunks of carrots and a quartered onion), I started with mowing the lawn, and pulling the weeds. Then I trimmed the hedges and pruned the roses.

About Noon Hedwig and three Owls touched down near me with shrunken packages. Bring the running hose nearby, I removed the packages from the owls, who drank from the water before winging it home. Hedwig nibbled my fingers before heading to the nearest tree to sleep.

I used a wheelbarrow to mix two parts Hippogriff to one part Dragon, and spread it thinly over the whole front lawn, then watered to wash the grass clean. I then mixed two parts Dragon to one part Hippogriff, and spread it heavy around the the base of Aunt Petunia's roses. I watered heavily, rinsing the barrow out, and put away my tools.

Inside I washed off, changed into my school trousers and button-down, and headed down to finish Dinner.

Aunt Petunia was sitting at the table reading a Gardening Magazine, as the Crock-pot burbled away next to the cooker. Placing a pot, twice the size of my cauldron, on a burner, I filled it halfway with water, a pinch of salt, and a pat of butter. While waiting for the water to come to a boil, I grabbed three pounds of tubers, and washed and peeled them. Cubing them, I dropped them into the roiling water, and covered the pot.

"Why you doing that?" there was no sneer in Petunia's question

"A friend was talking about a recipe for mashed potatoes made from scratch." I went to the cooler. As I looked within, "To be a bit healthier, we should have a salad or something." I look over my shoulder at her. "Last year Dudders complained that the Potatoes were not mushy enough. Vernon has his inspection today, and Pot Roast is his favorite dish, and Pot Roast needs potatoes." Closing the door, I turn back, "This way I get to appease the tastes of both." I sat across from her, "I am planning on using the stock from the roast for a gravy."

"What were you doing outside...the smell was …"

"Yes." I smirk at her, "Mrs Figg's roses." her eyes widen, "I found out that She uses imported fertilizer."

"How imported." the gleam in her eyes...

"Dragon dung."

Petunia eeped. Before she frowned, "How do you know?"

"Four years ago, when you three went to Brighten for the weekend. She had me help her spread that crap around her Roses." I tapped the in bored manner, "One of my Core Classes is Herbology, and this year we spent a whole month examining the effects of the different dung has on plants. What really was the fact that a witch in my dorm, got a cat." I get up and get a glass of water for us both. Mine from the Tap, her from a pitcher in the cooler with slices of cucumber. Placing her glass within reach, but out of the way, I sat again. "He is a beast of a Tom, smushed face, funky legs. Think Ripper as an orange tom cat."

Petunia hissed.

"Figg has a few cats that look like that. Turns out Crookshanks is not just a cat, but a Kneazle half breed." I pause for a few heartbeats, "Kneazles are Magical Cats. Smarter than your average tabby, and very protective of their Humans."

"You mean that woman is a …"

"Squib."

"What?"

"Squib. A non-magical born of magical parents." a sip of water. "Like you."

"WHAT?"

"A whispered rumor among the Old Blooded Houses, Overheard a couple of sixth year Ravens debating that most muggleborn are really from lines of the cast out Squibs from the pureblood Houses. If I was allowed to cast the charm, I most likely could see your Core. I can almost guarantee that Dudders is squib too."

"What!" she hissed.

"To be that big, and yet to be able to …" I let the line of thought fade, before grabbing a new one, "There are two boys, my year, that I swear to God, the only way they keep advancing is bribes paid to the school. They look alot like Dee, but not as smart, or if I were to guess, magically talented."

"Enough." she rinsed her mouth out with the water, "See to dinner." she swept from the kitchen.

That is all I have time for now. If my Keepers decide to allow it, I might write more later. As I only trust Hedwig, with this and the wards about this place are , I am told, War Wards, only non magical parchment can pass through, Do Not Charm My Owl or ANY Mail you want her to deliver.

Harold James Potter

HJP


	2. Chapter 2

If You Are Reading This…

Ch 2

Albus sighed as he dropped the letter on his desk. 'Damn that Boy.'

"Well?" the broge of his right hand Witch demanded his attention. "Why is the Lad writing to mae, talking about being dead...or worse?"

"I think that was a joke." the old man sighed. "But I think Harry is safe… for the time being. I would like him back with his Aunt, but I feel that between my tampering and this letter, he has escaped for the year."

A twitch of her wrist, snapped the letter into her hand. "Escaped?" she hissed, "Why would he need to escape?"

"He is a young lad." the old wizard grinned at her, "He is feeling invincible, and is testing his boundaries." he pulled a sheet of parchment from his top drawer, as he grabbed his goose feather quill, a dip of his custom ink, scribbling out his note… "I will ask Shacklebolt to keep an eye out for him."

"And just what is the Lad doing?" the Headmistress demanded. "What is he doing for food, shelter...Protection?"

"He most likely ran to his friends' for the summer."

The Scot snorted, as she stomped from the Solarium. "We'll see!" a pinch of powder…" Diagon Alley."

Finishing the note, he cast a wandless charm to set and dry the ink, before folding it and rising to take it to the firebird. "Okay Fawks, I you need to deliver this note to Shacklebolt and return." the gripped the the note in its claws, cawed, and flushed away.

"**Told you a week ago"** the voice of the Hat chuckled behind him, "**the Lad knows what he is doing. Your watchdog devices reported when the Wards fell, and the Boy was in good health. Then while still in good health, You lost all linkage to him."**

Albus sighed and walked back to his desk. 'If I did not that bloody Hat for the Sorting…'

121

Minnie McGonagall stepped from the massive fireplace, swept the ash from her robes, before twisting into the either…

...Only to pop into place in an alley, a couple doors out from her favorite Witch's house. She strode with quick, purposeful steps to the walk, and up to the door. A quick press of the button, and she waited…

...tapping her toe, and her drumming her fingers on her elbow.

"Professor!" the door swung open to reveal the bushy haired, buck toothed girl. "What can I do for you? Please come inside."

As the door closed behind her, "Miss Ganger, have you by chance seen Mr. Potter…" a frown, "Or his owl?"

"No Ma'am." a mirrored frown, 'not for a couple of weeks… Why? What happened?"

"Read this, tell me what he is saying, please." the letter was offered to the witchling.

Taking the letter, Hermione scanned it, before rereading it in depth. "First off, he is okay… A joke from our first year. I was admonishing the boys for being out after curfew, and we ran across Fluffy. When we got back to the Tower, I declared I was going to bed before they got us killed...or worse, expelled."

She sat on the couch, waving for the Headmistress to join her. "He boasts that Sirius is alive, Innocent, and his sworn GodFather…" looking at the older witch, "I take it that is important?" she scrunched her face, "The old 'pure-blood' ways are a bit of a mystery to me, as we Muggleborn are not taught these things…" Returning her attention, to the letter, "He highlights just how unhappy he and the Dursleys are that he is with them, offering a deal to keep them out of his hair while he is preparing to leave. He closes with reporting on his life with those people, before stating that while he is 'Taken' he went willingly."

"Any idea where he is?

Granger tapped the letter on her palm. "Somewhere safe, with nasty wards...most likely with Black and Lupin."

"How Black? The letter says…"

"That Black sent a note that he was going away…" Hermione folded up the letter, "Black was raised Slytherin, has half of the Ministry after him, the other half need to be reminded to eat, they are so engulfed in their own worlds. Lupin can not take in Harry, as to his so called 'furry problem', and I doubt that either has access to wards of this caliber."

"Potter Manner." McGonagall sighed, "If Black and Lupin took Potter anywhere, odds are that it is there. With the War-Wards up, Black could moon the entire DMLE, there is nothing that they could do."

"If you want Harry, before school starts…" Hermione handed the letter back, "You need to see that Black faces a trial. Hedwig is to see me every other Friday. This Friday, I can pass on a message to them… if they are together…"a clumsy grin.

"Indeed" The tartaned witch stood, "May I see your backyard?" no sooner had the Scot stepped from the house, she twisted into the either yet again.

'The Laddy is just like his Father.'

121

Shacklebolt, Kingsley. Master Auror First Class, First Investigator...was not having a good day.

Madam Bones, Director of the MLE, had called him to her office so he could explain to Fudge and his Bachtrine Bulldog Bitch (he grinned in his mind at that one) why he had not caught Black yet.

After explaining that due to incompetent handling of the Prisoner by non-DMLE personal (Fudge) and gross interference by Ministry Personal (Fudge and Umbitch...uh Umbridge) the entire DMLE was at a quagmire in the Investigation, and until either the Ministry or Wizimgot loosened certain restrictions… there was no trail in sight. Three times.

"I need this mess put behind us!" a red faced Fudge pounded the desk, before leading his Toad(y) from Bones' office. The pink witch 'Hem-hem'ed as she tottled after.

No sooner did the door close, then the Headmaster's Phoenix flashed into the room, dropped the note on King's head, and flashed away. The Tall black man grabbed the note off his hat, and quickly read it then frowned.

"Bad news?" her eyebrow over her non-monicled eye rose.

"Yes and no." the bald copper sighed, before handing the note to his Chief. "Just the Old man asking for a favor."

Kingsley,

A wayward student of mine has decided to leave his family, and the protections there in.

Over the course of your Duties, I find myself needing to ask you to keep an eye open for him.

Harry Potter has not done anything wrong at this time, but given who and what he is to the Greater Magical Britain…

All I am asking for is a heads up, if you or yours see him.

A.P.W.B.D.

"How often do you do a favor of this …" She waved the note in her off hand at Shack.

"Now and again." He shrugged, "He is Albus, as long as it is not encroaching on my Oaths or the Law…"

"No More." She reread the Note, "And next time, bring it to me, before you do Anything."

"Yes Ma'am"

She frowned, as the note in her hand and the whole Black issue was creating an itch in her mind… "Go to the Archive, bring me the Black File. Everything."

"Yes Ma'am." the Big Black Wizard all but ran from her office.

She read the note one last time, before pulling her wand and tapping a crystal egg on her desk, "Rookie Tonks to my Office."

Closing her eyes, she listened for the sounds of the Cadet 'running' to her office. She jumped when there was a knock at her door without any sounds of Tonks moving. "Come."

A purple haired head poked in, "You rang, Boss?"

"No crashing or tripping?" she waved the young woman in.

"No Ma'am. The whole bullpen voted, and moved me to the cubicle across the isle from your office." She stood before the desk, "Less for me to run into or trip over." she frowned, "So far."

"I need you to write a summons. I need to speak with your Mother, as soon as possible." a flick of her hand sent the cadet careaning out the door...into the desk of the Secretary for the Director of the MLE. Bones shook her head.

Five minutes of paperwork later, a knock at her door snapped her head up. "Come!"

Surprising, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall stepped into the office, closing the door.

"Amillia dear, good to see you, even if this is not a social visit." The scottish witch sat in the chair she was waved to. "One of our Students, one the Headmaster keeps an eye on year round…"

"Harry Potter." Bones held out the note from the old man. "And why is Hogwarts looking for Mister Potter?"

"Until about five minutes ago, I was under the impression that Black was looking for him." Minnie handed the letter to Ami. "I just learned that right now, odds are that Potter is with Black and Lupin, at Potter Manor."

A knock at the door prevented the conversation from going further. "Come!"

Kingsley entered, pausing on seeing his former head of house, before plowing ahead to drop the file on his boss's desk. "Sorry boss, but that is going to piss you off."

Bones opened the file. It contained three sheets of paper.

An Arrest sheet for one Black, Sirius Orion

An Order to Break the Wand of one Black, Sirius Orion

An Order to Transfer to Azkaban for one Black, Sirius Orion

Each signed by her predecessor, Barty Crouch

Countersigned by Undersecretary Cornelius Fudge

Initialed by A.W.B.P.D.

There was no mention of a trial, conviction, or anything relating to due process.

She glared at the Black man.

"And to make things worse," Shack pulled another file, dropping it on her desk. "Black was named Heir, and with no trail or conviction…"

"The Great Ministry just sent an innocent man to Hell for Life, and when he escapes, we signed his Death Warrant." Bones surged to her feet. "Cancel the 'Kiss on Sight', We will not Assassinate a Lord of the Realm!" She snarled. "No matter who pays us what!" Tapping the Egg on her desk with her wand... "Auror Scrimgeour, Auror Robards. My Office. Code Underhill."

Shacklebolt opened the door, as the men jogged into the office.

"Gentlemen, We have a Dire Problem." She leaned on her desk as she glared at the men under her command, "Somebody is trying to use Us as common murderers for hire. I have before me, Proof that an unclaimed Lord has been sent to Azkaban without trial. Proof that this same Lord has been targeted for extermination. Proof that it was done by this very Body of Power, with no regard for the Law!" she stood up straight. "Now, I do not care who does what, but I need Fudge, Crouch, and Dumbledor in interrogation… now!"

"How strong is this proof?" Rufus looked at his boss

"When Fudge sees my evidence, he will triple our budget for the next year, just to cover his ass."

"Dibs on Fudge." Rufus yanked the door open, shouting for his squad to fall in.

"Dibs on Crouch." Gwain ran out the door, yelling for his partner.

Turning to his former Head of House, "Any idea how to get the old man here?"

"Tell you have Potter." the old witch sat back, "But there is a complication. Potter is most likely at Potter Manor… with Black."

"Boss? Your Floo?"

"Please" She sat back, to watch the show. "Invite him over."

121

Albus reclined in his chair, a cuppa of lemon zest tea cradled in his palms, his long fingers laced around the handle, as he gazed out over the Lake. A sip of the tangy sweet broth, a sigh, a wish that it was cold out, if only to enhance the warm tea feeling.

"**Headmaster, are you there?"** Kingsley Shacklebolt's head, bald with a tribal cap, bloomed from his floo, in green flames.

"I am here, Shacklebolt." Albus called back.

"**Good news, We found the Boy."** the green face swallowed, "**Bad news, there is an Underhill inprogress. I have been asked to invite you to the Director's Office."** the green face withdrew.

"Underhill?" Albus set his cup on the desk, stood, adjusted his robes and held his right hand out to Fawks, "Take me to the Director's Office. I will call you when I am ready to return."

The bird landed lightly on his arm, and flashed to Madam Bones' office, only for them to hear in stereo, "**Stupify."**


	3. Chapter 3

If You Are Reading This…

Ch 4

ISDH

Harry Potter slowly stretched from one position to the next in his morning Tai Chi routine. Padfoot beside him, as Moony was before them. The Werewolf, had picked up the habit from a Guru when he was trying to 'tame the wolf' while working at a 'New Age' Bookstore in Muggle Germany. As they had finished their routine, and sipped their water, Harry looked about the yard of the Potter Manor.

The Massive House was half the size of Hogwarts. Six floors above the ground, not including a Observatory that stood above the crown of the roof like a child's Lollipop. Harry did not know how deep the underground levels went, but he knew that they were as massive below as above, if not more so. Padfoot and Moony had taken him to the Wardstone Hub, the First night here, handed him a silver knife, and told him to introduce himself to the Stone.

Thirty-six hours he stood there, his bloody hand on the stone, as his magic and that of the Stone hummed. What began as a Lord taking control of his Manor, became an Awakening of the Potter Bloodline. First his bones grew, both longer and thicker. Then his muscles filled in. He would never be bulky like Neville, or lanky Ron, but he now had the strength to lift Padfoot into the air by grabbing the front of his robes in one hand and lifting. Moony had wisely both minded his mouth, and stayed out of reach.

With the 'Taking of the Stone' all the Potter Elves awoke from their stasis naps, and hurried to serve their new Master. They were put out to discover that he already had an Elf, partly bonded to him. He was quick to Correct that, as Dobby was bonded to his service, then ask to keep working at Hogwarts, because he did not fully trust the Headmaster, and Dobby was there as a Paid Elf… the Potter Elves did not like that either, 'Elfs not be paid!'

The Green Houses were Massive as well. Longbottom's dream. Harry had sent an invite to the Lad, and once he had stepped through the doors, was not seen again for over Eight hours, when he and the Elf assigned to help him, walked out with over a ton, by weight, of clippings, seed pods, and transplants. Still no word from the Lad, as he had gone home to work on his own greenhouses. Harry did not expect to hear from him until the Train ride to school.

Setting his bottle next to Moony's, Harry started to jog around the 'Circle', a meter wide Black Marble 'path' that ran around the Manor and Pitch, taking up a full half Kilometer per lap. It was in truth, the War Ward Boundary, but with everything but the War Wards up to full Power, the Circle made for the perfect running path.

Yes, He even had a Quidditch Pitch. He was hoping to bring the Twins and Ron here before School started this year. He did not know about Ginny, as she was still a little squirrely around him, and Hermione would set up camp in the Library, if Booky, the Elf Librarian, would let her.

He could Hear Padfoot plodding along. The agreement was two Laps as a Human, then he could run as a Grim. The escapey was not happy about the agreement, as the run was easier on four legs then on two, but had noticed his health improving just in the first week. He still grumbled, but more to grumble than anything else.

Moony was following along behind Padfoot, making sure he did not cheat the 'No Grim' clause of the morning. The Wolf ran softly, while the dog-wizard had yet to regain his stealth. As they passed their water bottles, Harry noticed that the elves had refilled them, and brought fresh towels.

Only five more laps to go.

121

Albus Groaned as he awoke.

First thing he noticed was that he was in a hard wooden chair. Then he heard Fudge and Umbridge whispering to his left, as a smell of peppermint wax was to his right, 'Barty Crouch, What are we doing here?' He shook his head, as it cleared, blinking his eyes, and noticed that; one, he was cuffed to the chair, two, the others were cuffed to their chairs as well, and three, he was striped to his under robes. He tried to ask what was going on, but found he had been silenced.

The door the room opened as Bones strode in, a couple of folders in hand, as her two top 'Dogs' followed on her heels. The Door closed with a resounding Klank, then sealed. "Good, everybody is awake." her naked eye squinted at the Pink Undersecretary. "Why is Deloris here?"

"She refused to leave Fudge's side, and I had a gut feeling that she had a hand in most of his Ministerial decrees." Rufus drawled, "This issue with Black's Kiss feels more of her touch than his."

Bones nodded, "Fudge is a bit squeamish, I doubt that he could just condemn a man to death, not without some heavy ego stroking. And when you add in the fact that the man is not only innocent, but Fudge knew he was…"

"What!" the rotund wizard squeaked, "I never condemned an innocent man! The only man who…" he trailed off, "Black? Was innocent?" he looked at the other two men chained in the room. "_What did you do_?"He hissed.

"What had to be Done." Barty sighed. "The Potters were murdered, but in their loss, HE died, and the People needed to feel that their Government was on top of things. Albus told me Black was Guilty, and so I signed. He said he would take care of everything else." He looked at Bones, "It was shortly after that, my Son was exposed, and I lost my position. In the fallout, I forgot everything but my ailing wife, and then she died." He huffed, "It does not excuse, just explains."

"Hem, Hem." the Pink toad/witch made herself known, "What are we doing here?"

"Black was never given a trail." Bones sat at the table, pushing the top folder to the witch, "That means the Kiss order was an Assassination attempt, and most likely a paid one. With the order coming for your offices, that puts you on the hook. The two of you tried to kill a Lord of the Realm."

"What!" Fudge screamed, "What did you get me into you money grubbing, power hungry Slut?"

"You took the Gold, and asked no questions." the Witch hissed right back, "You could have said that he was a Lord."

"I had no Idea, I thought he was disinherited." Fudge scooted away from his undersecretary.

"He was...By his Father." Rufus smirked, "But his Grandfather was the Lord, and had named Him Heir, just after he graduated from Hogwarts. As being cast out from the Family was public, but the Naming was not… only a select few knew the whole truth, and they either were bound by Oaths, or did not talk."

Crouch frowned. "You know, I have never known Albus to be this quiet this long before."

"That is because he is Silenced." Gawain answered. "He has a nasty habit of calling his bird when he does not want to be somewhere. Between this room, those cuffs, and the silence spell, we should get a few answers out of him." Every eye turned to the oldest man in the room. Albus just crossed his legs like he was waiting his turn to talk.

'Shit! I need to get out of here quickly!'

"What started this hunt?" Barty asked as he slumped in his chair.

"Harry Potter sent a note to McGonagall, who took it to the Headmaster, who ask a favor of one of my Officers in front of me." Bones smiled at her former boss. "Something feeling off with Fudge and Umbridge pushing so hard for us to find Black, I sent my Officer to get me the Black file. In that file were three pages, with three names. An arrest report, an order to break a wand, and a transfer to Azkaban. You three wizards signed them." she closed the first file, the second file was moved to the side. The third file was opened. "Filed under 'K' for Kiss rather than 'B' for Black, This file was found."

In bold print across the top of the page:

**Order to Kiss on Sight**

It named Black as target, and ordered the release of two dozen Dementors to the man, down.

It was signed Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary

It was countersigned Cornelius Fudge, Minster

It was stamped A.P.W.B.D. Chief Warlock

"I wish I could take this at face value." Bones tapped the page, "But I have worked here in the Ministry too long, been shafted too many times, and three of you have lied to me before." She returned the page to the folder. "Now my problem, I could either throw the book at the four of you, for the attempted assassination of Lord Black, allow you to bid on saving your asses by throwing the others under the Knight Bus, who was involved in this mess and not in this room, who can improve my Department's budget." she sighed, "And then there is my reputation as a Hardliner of Justice. Even stronger than Barty's." She gathered her folders, "You have five minutes to think this through. Rufus, take Fudge to room two. Gawain, take Umbridge to room three. Barty, You are with me, here."

As the squat witch was manhandled from the room, followed by the stout wizard, the lanky wizard just bowed his head. "Amilia, I need to be free for a minute, please." The man sounded beaten down. "There is no way for me to survive this, politically. Odds are I am going to end up in Azkaban just for the Black mismanagement, and with an in depth investigation, which you will no doubt do, I will end up facing the Kiss myself." He looked at her with dead eyes, "My Dying Wife, made me promise to help him, and with everything else… I did. But I could not let him run loose, so I bound him to the House…" a tap of her wand, and the runed iron fell from his wrists. "Winky!" the little elf as at his knee, dressed in a pillowcase with a tea towel kerchief wrapped around her ears. "Bring me my son, please."

"Winky can't." the Elf wailed, "Young master has slipped his bounds. Ordered Winky's silence he did." burying her face in her master's knee. "He returns each evening at half four, to clean up, and await Master."

Bones' eyes widened at the revealed truths, as did Dumbledore's, her Monocle falling from her eye. Replacing the Enchanted Glass piece before looking at her pocket watch, it was 11:23 am. "We will take it from here, Barty."

The Former head of the DMLE nodded, "Winky. I need you to know that you are a good Elf. You have served with Honor and Dignity. But to protect you from the fallout of this, I must pass you on." Winky wailed louder. "Winky, I Bartemius Crouch pass your Bond to Harry Potter. May you serve him half as well as you served me." the Winky wailed again as her Magic lashed out and found her new master. As it found him, it drew her away from her Master with a pop. "Now that is taken care of, Please understand how much I loved my Wife, and it was on this Love that I acted. Again it does not excuse, just explains. I am willing to face any judgement of my peers."

"Okay. Please bear witness as I question Albus." Bones turned to the Old man. A flick of her wand, but keeping it leveled at his crooked nose. "One slight mention of your Bird, and I will stun you, force enough Ventiserium down your throat to float a dragon, and leave you with a dica-quill. Now, What was your reason for all this, and for every 'Greater Good', I will hex you."

121

Harry was running full out after the black dog, that yapped and danced just out of the boy's reach. When suddenly he felt a tug on his core, as something hit the wards, before passing through. He stopped and turned to look in the direction of the 'hit', just as an Elf in a raggy pillowcase and tea-towel crashed at his feet, crying and wailing.

"Dobby! Nooky!" Harry called out, and as soon as he did, both elves were at his side.

"Winky!" Dobby squeaked, gathering the crying elf into his arms. "Whats bes problem?"

"Master sent Winky to Master!" the distraught elf wailed.

Nooky gasped, "Potter new Master?"

Winky nodded, tears streaming down her face.

Nooky frowned, "Why?"

"Master taken by Law! To protect Winky, Master sent Winky to Master!" the elf sniffled.

"Then To Honor your last Master, I will either Keep you, or find you someone who needs a Good and True elf." Harry rubbed the elf between her towel covered ears. "My Uncles could use an elf, but they are being courted by elves from within my household already." He smiled at the newest member of his house, "I would send you to my Best Friend, but she is muggleborn, and does not see the value of the Bond, yet." Looking to Nooky, "Get her dressed as befitting House Potter, but I like her style. See if you can fit it into what you find for her. She was sent to us rather being set free, that means she was valued, and we will honor that."

Suddenly Black was beside him, and Human, "Good job there Pup. And if I was not fending off three offers already from your youths, I would take her."

"Same here." the werewolf smiled at his cub. As the Elves popped away, the Wolf looked at the other two. "Taken by Law, she said, correct? Does that mean Padfoot is looking at getting his day in court?"

"We can hope."

"Maybe I should write Hermione early this week." Harry turned to the Manor, and jogged inside, allowing the elves to clean up behind him. It was a Habit he was having to develop, as his years with the Dursleys had deeply ingrained certain habits. The Elves needed to feel needed, to be allowed to care and pick up after their humans. 'Maybe I should also see if Mrs Dr Granger can take Winky. She felt like Flitch, when we met at Kings Cross.'

121


	4. Chapter 4

If You Are Reading This…

Ch 4

ISDH

121

A white snowy owl was winging her way towards her Human's Female. There were times she just wished they would get pasted the courting dancing and just Mate already. Her Wizard would be taking a Full Court of Females if she had anything to say about it. And the Toothy Female would be Queen, while the red chick would be lowest on the pecking order.

A cross breeze caused her to turn over the Black ground, only to be caught by the wind pocket of a Lorry. Hedwig just shifted her wings and rode the Wave for three kilometers, as it caused her to approach her destination from the south rather than the east, but it cut her flight by twenty minutes. Breaking free, she pumped her wings to regain height, and soared over the Nesting cluster of non Magical Humans.

As she settled on the back of the fourth chair on the Patio, where the Family she was here to see was having their morning meal, "Bark!"[Morning! Bacon!]

"Hedwig!" the Witchling squealed, snagging a stripe of fried goodness, and offering the White Goddess her due, before untying the two scrolls from her leg. "You are early, my sweet." The witch sat, "Oh, this one is for you, Mother." Passing one scroll to the older woman.

Hedwig nibbled her strip of crispy meaty yumminess, as she watched the humans. This was the family group that her Harry was going to be asking to join him and his in the near future.

"Hermione Dear, What is a House Elf?" the woman looked over her scroll at her daughter, "And why would Harry be offering me one?"

"Not Dobby!" the girl sound shocked.

"No, a Winky."

A double pop sounded behind Hermione. "Harry Potter Sir's Grangy call Dobby?" a needle nosed Elf asked, just before the Woman shrieked.

"Mistress call Winky?" the Female Elf, wearing a full dress and kerchief bobbed a clumsy curtsy.

"Mistress?" Hermione asked the Elf, ignoring Dobby for the minute.

"Master said that he would See if Mistress would like an Elf, and sent her a missive. Mistress said Winky's name, Winky came to see if she wanted the Bond" the elf pawed at the brick with her oversized foot, as she collapsed in on herself, as if afraid of the Humans

Emma stood up from her chair, and knelt before the elf. "Before I answer that question, I will need to know a few things first. Why Me, Us? What is an Elf? And what does the Bond do for and to, you and me?"

Winky blinked. "Master said that He has too many Elves already, not enough Work. Winky was welcome, and Honored, but needed more than just a Home. Master said that Lord Doggy and Professor Wolfy needed an elf, but were already be courted by younglings from within the House. Master say, Missy could use an Elf, but bes that she First Blood, she no know of the Bond, see it as Dark." Winky looked down as if ashamed, "Master say Missy's Mom could take Winky, as a Squib, she would have the Core for a Bond…" the Elf looked up hopefully.

"Just what is this Bond?" Emma asked with the patience of talking to a child.

"The Bond ties an Elf to a Wizard or Family." Dobby bounced on his toes, his ears flapping in his joy. "It feeds Elfs Magics, protects Elfs from all but Direct Harm, and Breathes Life into Body!" He stopped bouncing, "Harry Potter Sir Bonded Dobby, Dobby grew Four Fingers and half a stone!" Peter pan Poise.

Winky nodded, "Master Strong. Bonding him, good for Body and Magic. Not good for Soul. No Work, with twenty other Elves to care for three Wizards." the way she said the word 'Work', it was more than just a thing needed to be done, but a religious tentet. "Master Say Mistress be able to Bond, Winky feel the Magic."

"And if I take you?"

"Winky Cook, Clean, and Keep Family. Winky also do Gardening, and shopping." She spotted the Owl, "Wink can care for Owls and Familiars too."

"And Our cost to you?"

"Just the Bond."

"We are not comfortable with that." Emma stood to return her chair. "Winky will be providing services to House Granger, and just for a bit of magic that I am not using in the first place…" She crossed her legs, "Winky will need to ask for more than the Bond."

"No!" the female wailed, "Winky good Elf, not ask for pay or privileges!" she stamped her foot.

"So, where do you sleep? What do you eat? Clothing…" the elves shrieked at the mentioning of clothing, causing the humans to pause. Emma blinked twice, before licking her lips. "We will not allow **Our** elf to be dressed in rags. Shoes are a choice, but your dress will be neat, clean, and orderly. This is House Granger-Puckle after all. We have an image to uphold. Now if I remember my lore correctly, your race like to nest in cramped nooks out of the way. In the attic, near the chimney is a spot in the eves. If you take 'grampa's chair', Hermione will show you it in the garage, and some old quilts, I will set out for you, you would have a cool place in the summer, a warm place in the winter. If as you say, you can handle our clothing, no doubt you can handle your own. I will either supply coin or cloth, but my Elf will have at least two dresses for work and one for accompanying us when we go out. Am I understood." it was not a question.

"Yes Mistress." Winky quivered, but not in fear.

"Another thing. No Master or Mistress." Emma reached out to rest her hand on the Elf's head, "Miss Emma, Sir Dan, and Little Miss, please." Winky's eyes grew large, "I, Emma Eloise Puckle Granger take into service Winky the Elf. As I will it, So Mote it be." a flash of green-white light passed from elf to human, as Emma lost the use of her arm. "Damn it!"

"Mother?"

"You ever shuffle your feet on the carpet in only socks, then tap the toaster?" Emma asked, "Like that, but bigger."

What sounded like Dual exhaust car backfire behind them,"Wands down, hands up!" a voice boomed.

Dobby reacted the only way he could, he snapped.

'Humans! Elves! Owls superior!'

121

Harry was dueling both adults if you want to call them that. Considering they were throwing colouring charms and prank hexes. Harry was dodging more than anything else, but the Disarm and stunning spell were chaining from his wand, mixed with a shield here or a **Avis **there.

He was doing pretty well considering that it was a three sided battle rather than a two on one. He was looking normal, no afro, coloured or otherwise. He was wearing his father's old robes… When Padfoot threw a purple hex at him. He dodged... right into a pink one from Moony.

Just before they hit, he vanished.

As he hit the ground, he rolled to his feet, seeing a Black man in African Tribal robes, and a pink haired girl in red robes, holding a wand on Hermione and her Folks, Dobby and Winky, and Hedwig, Harry reacted. "**Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus**." two bolts of spellfire hit their targets in the back, first the black man, the female in the red cloak, Both lost their wands, which Hermione caught. The Black man face planted, as the woman, rolled with the impact, and came up with another wand, only to be hit with in the chest with a "**Stupify**."

The black-man slowly raised his head to find two wands pointed at his nose, one of them his own, and the rookie out cold. "Miss Granger, I presume?" he asked, before slowly climbing to his feet. "Sorry, my rookie partner jumped the broom, there. I am Auror Shacklebolt. My partner, Rookie Tonks, just got her badge last week." he brushed off his tribal robes, as Dobby snagged his hat, and cleaned it, before handing it back. "We were coming to ask you to write to Potter, and ask him to bring Black to the Leaky Cauldron on Monday morning at half seven, when we felt a class three burst of magic."

"Bark" the snowy owl sounded smug.

"So what would two Aurors be doing that spooked an elf enough to summon me?" Harry asked, causing the bald wizard to turn and look.

"If I am correct, that is Malfoy's Elf. Why is it summoning you in the first place? Hell, how is it and the other one here at all?" the wizard crossed his arms.

"I tricked old Luci into freeing Dobby last year, and he formed a one sided bond with me. This Summer, I completed the Bond. As for Winky…"

"Winky bonded Miss Emma as Mistress." Winky bobbed in her curtsy.

"Oh, Unlicensed Elf Trading." Shack, said with a smile, pulling his badge from his sleeve, plucking his wand from Hermione, he tapped it in three places, before handing the wand back.

Shortly, a portly greying wizard with spectacles, and a greying redheaded witch with a monocle arrived in the back yard.

Emma sighed, "Come Winky. I will show you where everything is." she led the Elf into the kitchen, only to return two minutes later, with Winky floating a tray with glasses, a pitcher of limeade, and bowel of biscuits (cookies). "Sorry this is all I could provide on such short notice."

As Emma sat back in her chair, Winky set about serving everybody. Dobby having transmuted two lawn chairs into patio chairs for the two new arrivals, as Shacklebolt took the fourth of the original set, as Harry moved to stand behind Hermione. Tongk was slung across a third lounger, as she slept off the boy's stunner.

Taking her glass, the woman/witch sighed. "Why was I sent a notice for unlicensed magic at this address, only then to be summoned, along with Diggory, to find my best Auror at wand point, of his own wand no less, and his Rookie partner out cold?"

"Rookie Tonks and I were heading here to ask Miss Granger to ask Potter to relay your message, when we sensed a level three burst of magic. Thinking something taboo was happening, Tonks Jumped, and I followed. She used her gift to try to intimidate. The former Malfoy Elf snapped, and we were disarmed and knocked forward. Tonks drew her back-up as she rolled to her feet, only to catch a stunner to the chest." The Auror sipped his limeade, "Turns out, the Elf called his Master, Harry Potter," He waved his hand at the boy standing behind the girl, "Upon asking a few questions; I learned that Mister Potter owned the two Elves, and was passing the female to the Grangers. According to protocol, I passed it up the chain. I knew you wanted to speak to the Lad, so I called you instead of Rufus."

"The Level three?" the faded redhead turned to her hostess, "Do you know what caused it?"

"Just before your people arrived, I had Bonded the Elf." Emma worked her hand, "It caused a nerve spark in my arm. Lost the use of it for a few minutes."

"The reason I was summoned, then." the greying wizard smiled, as he sipped his drink. "Bitty!" a female Elf with puggish face in a dress crafted from curtains with the braided tassel tied about her slender waist, popped in at his knee. "I need my briefcase from the office." the Elf nodded and popped away, only to return a few seconds later, struggling to carry the leather satchel. "That will do," he took the bag from herl "Return to your duties." she was gone again.

"Is that the way we are to treat Winky?" Dan sneered at the wizard.

"Hm? You said something?" Diggory looked up from digging in his briefcase.

"No." Bones sighed, "Amos just treated his Elf the way most Purebloods treat their Elves. Having been cared for most of their lifes by Elves, they do not value them to the degree you do, or will. You most likely see them as small People, and assign them Human values." She set her glass on the table, before crossing her knee, "Please understand, while they are people, they are Not Human. They are a symbiotic race bred to serve. That is the reason we are here now. Winky needed more Work then Potter had for her, and so was being offered a chance where she could be Wanted, and even Needed. Winky is now yours. How she is treated is up to you. Some prefer the brisk manner Amos used, some need the Loving Family I can feel you are offering Winky."

"And some are just bat sh-" Harry muttered, rubbing Dobby's head, before Hermione elbowed him.

"Harry, Language!" she hissed.

121

Sirius Black blinked owlishly at his school chum.

Litirly.

The prank spell that was thrown at the pup turned one into a human owl. Just as his turned the target into a clown. Just before the spells hit, the pup vanished, and the spells grazed each other before slamming into the two wizards left behind.

"Ah, Moony?" the skeletal man hooted, "Where did the Pup go?"

"That was not apparition, nor portkey." the clown faced wolf waved his wand over his arm. "You locked it, didn't you?"

"Emh? Oh yeah. It has to wear off, and dispelling it resets the clock." the owlish man turned his head to look over his shoulder, "Nooky!"

"Yeas Doggy?" the Elf appeared between the 'men'. She snorted, before snapping her fingers, and catching the wizarding camera, She stepped away to get both wizards in frame and focus. She then worked the lever, capturing the pair of them sporting their new looks, before returning the camera to its home.

"First, What was that about?" the Lord asked, "And where is Harry?"

"Master James left orders that any opportunities were to be photographed. Lady Lily included Master James and Little Harry under those orders. They were never rescinded." the Elf blinked, before losing focus, "Master Potter is with Dobby, and Winky has bonded to Squib and Family." the Elf reported dreamily, "Master Harry is combat ready."

"Take me to Harry." Black moved to the Elf's side, offering his hand. Lupin not a step behind.

The elf snapped her fingers, and the three of them vanished from the back lawn.

121

"Alright, Mr. Potter." Amos set a bundle of parchment on the table before him, "First things First, When did you come into possession of the Malfoy Elf?"

"End of May, of 93" Harry sighed, "I had just slain the Basilisk and rescued Ginny from Tom…"

"What Basilisk?" roared Bones, as she surged to her feet.

"The monster that was petrifying muggleborn and half-bloods our second year…" Harry frowned at the witch in confusion, "You mean Albus did not tell you? It was why Malfoy was there last year, trying to out the Headmaster."

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, as her eyes darted to her parents in worry.

Bones looked at Kingsley, who nodded back, "Well, it seems that we have much to talk about this afternoon."

Just then, a pop, like someone snapping the last pocket of bubble-wrap, drew all eyes to the three new arrivals. Harry and Hermione broke out laughing, as the Aurors snorted at the picture presented before them. The other three adults just stared.

Tonks just snorted, rolled over, and began to snore.

"Stand down Black." Bones ordered, "I will get to you later." She turned back to Harry, "Basilisk, when did it strike, where did it strike, where is it now…" she frowned, "you said you killed it?"

"Yeah." he rolled up his sleeve to show the round scar just short of his elbow. "She bit me, as I drove the sword up through the roof of her mouth." The 'Uncles' dropped to their rears, "Fawks cried into my wound, to counter the venom, I then stabbed the Dairy, killing Tom, and freeing Ginny."

"Um, Cub." Lupin choked out, "Where is the body?"

"I locked it in the Chamber." Harry frowned at the question.

Dan cleared his throat, "Who is Tom?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry deadpanned, as he wrote it in the air, before flicking his wand, changing the words to; I am Lord Voldemort. "I believe you know of his alias."

Amos swallowed and sipped his drink, "How does this relate to the Elf?"

"Malfoy was the center of the whole mess." Harry perched on the arm of Hermione's chair, "He gave the Diary to Ginny, knowing that it would Possess her, and the shade within it would shake loose the Headmaster's grip on the School. When he showed up that night in May, he arrived, believing that Ginny had died, the final nail in the Headmaster's coffin, only find his grand plan unraveling in front of his eyes. In attempt to cover his pale french arse, he took the dairy from my hand and gave it to Dobby, sock and all. When he tried to curse me for costing him his Elf, Dobby threw him down the hall, and beginning his half of the Bond to me." Harry rubbed the Elf's head between the Ears, "I completed the Bond two weeks ago. I got Winky yesterday, but as my twenty third Elf, I had no Work for her. So I asked Mrs. Dr. Granger if she would take the Bond, knowing Hermione would object on Slavery issues, but hoping her mother would listen to Winky before deciding."

Amos scribbled with his quill, as Bones and Kingsley whispered to one another.

Emma twitched, twice, before huffing. "Okay, why are you two looking like that?" she asked the Marauders.

"We were dueling with Harry, and had him in a cross-fire, when just before he was hit, he vanished." Lupin the Clown grinned, "The spells passed through where he was and hit us."

"So you were trying to turn Harry into an Owl?" Hermione asked.

"Burk?" Hedwig made her opinion known.

Black sneezed, and then molted, returning to his true form, only for Dan to explode to his feet.

"You! You're that escaped Murderer!"

Black grinned at the tall muggle, "Escaped, yes. Murderer, No." Looking at the fading redheaded witch, "I will leave the telling to Ami, there, As she is the highest in our Law Enforcement. She will know more than I will."

121


	5. Chapter 5

If You Are Reading This…

Ch 5

ISDH

121

Sunday night

Home office of Director Bones,

Director Bones was having a Rollercoaster of a week.

[flashback]

"_One slight mention of your Bird, and I will stun you, force enough Ventiserium down your throat to float a dragon, and leave you with a dica-quill. Now, What was your reason for all this, and for every 'Greater Good', I will hex you."_

Albus sighed, 'In for a knut...' He squared himself in the hard chair, "Before you hex me, it was for the Greater Good. As Barty said, not an excuse, but an explanation. I made mistakes, and errored deeply these last twelve years. I truly believed Black was the Traitor, and let him go to the Island, as it helped both my greater plans, and gave the public a target for their hate, and showed the Government doing the Light's work. I allowed the Marked who cried 'Imperius' to buy their way out as we needed the gold, and too many were needed to keep everything up and running. Potter was sent to his Aunt's where he was protected from the Marked, by wards stronger than the Goblins could craft."

"When Potter came to Hogwarts, I could feel the power flowing off the boy, and I wanted to rush to the boy, to teach him to harness his gift, so he would fall down the same path as the Dark Lord, as Grindelwald, but any move on my part would just highlight the boy's Power, his lack of control. This last year, he took Divination, and I smiled, as he was walking a path that would allow him to reach his full potential. I feel the Hand of Fate on the boy, and everything I have done these last three years is place the boy where the can shine on him, so he can guide the masses in to an age that is prosperis for everyone." he bowed his head, 'just not for you, Harry my boy. But that is the role of a martyr.'

Bones was quiet for a few minutes, "Okay. That gives me a starting point." she flicked her wand at the old man. The cuffs resettled about Barty's wrists, as the witch stood, collected her folders, and turned to the door. "Think about what you want to say next, as it will be all that keeps you from a Kiss." she strode to the door, and out.

[flashback ends]

The Director poured herself a glass of Bushnells, and sipped from it as she reread the files before her.

[flashback]

Fudge had his head buried under his arms on the table, when the Director entered the room. "No." she set the folders on the table, "It will not go away if you bury your head. This must be met head on. Stiff upper lip and all that tosh." She sat across from him, "Now, You will tell me why you and your Undersecretary have been pushing so hard that Black be found and Kissed."

"Malfoy." Fudge sat up, clasping his fingers before him, "He is pushing us, so that he can claim the Black Ring in his Son's name." The pudgy politician pouted, "He has always been a strong supporter of the Fudge admitteration, giving strongly, and advising others to do the same. And while he has asked for a few favors here and there, he always had time for whenever I had a problem that needed to be aired, and held the highest discretion."

"When did he…" Bones scribbled a note in her files with a biro,

"Three days after we announced that Black had done a runner, He showed up, greased Umbridge's palm to get in to see me, dropped a donation to my reelection campaign, and told us that if Black was Kissed, or killed during capture, that I would be seeing 'a gift and a Donation' from the next Lord Black or his regent."

"Draco, Heir to Malfoy, correct?" the Director asked her 'boss'.

"That is what I was led to believe."

"What if I told you, that Malfoy was not the next in line to Black?"

The Poor man paled even further, his lime green pinstripes were not helping. "Who is?"

"Potter. The current Lord Black had a will, naming his Sworn Godson as his Heir, and that Gringotts would handle the dispensation of said will. Our copy is just that, a copy." Bones peered at the pokey wizard, "If the Kiss had happened, Malfoy would have had you kill an innocent man, for nothing, unless he planned to kill the Boy-Who-Lived too. Now I have your word that Luci tried to kill Black, which means I get to ask him a few very pointed questions, and with you over this barrel, I have no one to block my questioning him." Her grin had a shark like quality to it. "Anything else you want to disclose with me? I can not promise that you will not be judged on it, but neither will anyone you tell us about be given anything like a pass either."

[flashback ends]

Fudge had spilled more dirt than Greenhouse Three from Hogwarts, and if truth be told, the only reason She stopped him, was she needed to grill the Toad.

[Flashback]

When Bones walked in, Umbridge tore into her. Where Fudge was defeated, throwing in the towel like the Chudley Cannons, Dolores was just ramping up for a inquation.

"Let Us out of here, and then you better pray that you can…"

Amilia just flicked her wand at the pink dressed toad. "Listen here you batrachian bitch, I have you dead to rights. I am only here to offer you the chance to confess, to any and all infractions to Law and Human Decency, before I haul you up before the Wizengamot, and let them pile violation after infraction and infringement upon you."

[Flashback end]

The toad of the Ministry was tight lipped, believing that her position would protect her, that any minute now Fudge would spring her…

Bones sipped her drink, as she turned to the next page of her folder…

Crouch.

[Flashback]

By Three that afternoon, Kingsely, Robards, and Proudfoot were waiting in the shadows of Crouch's home, and when Junior returned from his Outing, they had stunned him, stripped him to his briefs, and sent him to the Cells, all before he knew what had hit him.

[Flashback end]

Then there was Malfoy. She had called on Moody to lead the assault on Malfoy Manor. Fudge alone had given her leverage over the pale poppenjay, and so she sent three full squads to bring the three humans in, knowing from Susan that Draco would mouth off to the Aurors, forcing Lucius further over the barrel.

Narcissa would be the golden nut to crack, but between her Black upbringing, treatment at Luci's hands, and the promise of a better Life…

The reports were boilerplate, but the Unspeakables were still looking over the Manor as the Purebloods cooled their heels in private cells. The Elves were told that they had the option, being stunned, helping the DMLE, or standing aside. The Elves, looked at one another, and chose to be 'stunned, please.' Moody had gently put the poor 'guy's out as the 'Red Robes' swarmed the manor.

Luci had sworn that 'His Friend the Minister would hear of this!' only to be told that his Friend was in the Cell just down the hall. Then he tried to pull Lord of the Realm, Malfoy-Black! She had smiled as Rufus had dropped the Erumpent Horn, that Black was Named Heir, and had an Heir named as well. That his Scion was at best Third in line, and Black's heir was more than likely to disown Draco that allow the House to fall to him. That shut him up.

Little Draco was still spouting off about the Power and the Might of his Father, and they had better release 'them' right now!

Narcissa had sat quietly, until she was questioned by Hammer, and then all she said was that she was bound by Contract to keep silent, and Only Her Lord could release her to speak. Her Lord, not her Husband… Hammer had thought to look up the Contract, and noticed that Narcissa was talking about her Lord Black…

Another page turned.

Then there was Black…

[Flashback]

"_I will leave the telling to Ami, there, As she is the highest in our Law Enforcement. She will know more than I will."_

Bones waved Dan aside. "First we are dealing the Elves, then we will deal with Black, and then any other questions you may have."

Amos marked a few more places on the sheet before him, before asking Potter to look it over and sign. The lad did, scratching out his name, and handed the sheet back to the balding wizard.

"Now, as to... Winky did you say?" He looked over his papers.

"Yes." Bones smiled at the Elf, "Crouch, facing repercussions on the Legal front, passed the Bond onto Potter here. You were sent a memo."

Amos pulled a paper aeroplane from his satchel, unfolded it, nodded, "And the reason you are passing the bond to…" he peered over his specs at the Grangers, "Muggles?"

"Squib." Harry lost his smile. "Dr. Granger is a Squib. I can feel her Core from here. I believe that she is just lacking the ability to channel her Magic. Mr. Granger feels hollow, like his Core, if he ever had one, just never filled up."

Bones drew her wand, and with a raised eyebrow for permission, waved her wand over the two adults. "Potter is correct. Both are technically Squibs, one has the core, the other has the pathways. As such, I would advise Miss Granger get a blood test at Gringotts, to check if she is due anything from a sleeping House."

"As I was saying, Squib." Harry continued to rub the ears of the Elf in a faded Gryffindor pillowcase, "When I took up Potter Manor, I ended up claiming twenty one elves, linked to the Estate, and with Dobby here as my personal Elf, I had no Work for Winky when she arrived. So I asked Mrs. Dr. Granger if she would be interested, and before I knew it, she was Bonded."

Amos refilled out a second form, before passing it to Potter to sign, and then Dr. Granger.

"Why am I signing this?" the reaffirmed Squib demanded.

"House Elves, need the Magic of their Masters to live. If an Elf is ever caught doing a Wrong, We fine their Masters. Then there is the Bloodlines." Amos sighed. "Yes, to the View of some, it is similar to Krupp breeding, but there are a few of the Old Families that can trace the bloodlines of not just themselves, but their Elves back to the age of Merlin himself. And if the Elf is willing, and only if the Elf is willing, sometimes one House will Contract with another, to refresh the Bloodlines within the House. There is a Taboo on selling the little ones, and the Ministry does try to keep that to a minimum, but there are a few that slip through."

"So, by signing this, I am saying that Winky is mine, That I will not sell her. But I can breed her to say Dobby, if they are willing?" Emma frowned at the wizard.

"Yes, and you can demand a fee, for the breeding, if Potter is asking for the contract, or he can, if you are." Amos pushed his glasses up his nose, "Of course, most Purebloods get around the no selling rule, by gifting or trading the Bond." He frowned, "It is a bill I am trying to push through to become a law, but I am being blocked by the Traditional Faction, who see it as an attack on their rights of Elf ownership."

Hermione perked up at the mention of the Bill, "We just saw you treating your Elf in a manor, most distasteful by our standards, and yet you are…"

"Bitty is an odd old Elf. She was my Father's when he was a child." Amos chuckled, "She has raised three generations of Diggorys and is very set in her ways. I have tried Please and Thank you, but she sees it as undue treatment. She is of one of those Bloodlines that can be traced back to the time when Elves began serving. In Fact her most prized possession is her Papers of Pedigree." He shook his head, "She has combed my files, when I became director, looking for a Male that fit her tastes, and the only one who came close was the Elf of…" His eyes turned to Black, who was still sitting beyond the Patio, "...House Black."

"Kreacher?" the displaced lord asked, only for a pop to sound beside him, as an axe nosed Elf in a dirty tea towel loincloth appeared next to him.

"Bad Master Call." the vile croak matched the Elf's sneer, "And with Company of Mud-"

"Shut it!" Black barked. The Elf almost bit its tongue. "If your Elf still wants to breed with him, she may, if she can curb his tongue and straighten out his attitude. I don't mind his Pureblood views, just his actions and comments on them." The Elf's eyes flared wide open...

"Bitty!" Amos called just as his Elf arrived, before freezing.

"Master called." the voice was soft, as she locked eyes on the dirty Elf.

"Yes Bitty. Black has offered the services Kreacher." Amos told the Elf, "But you will need to value his worth on your own."

Bitty blinked, before snapping her fingers, as she and Keacher vanished.

Emma blinked, "Just like that?" she turned to the Wizard of the Ministry, "If Winky wanted to um... " she swallowed, "Breed with an male of her choosing, I just have to ask that Elf's Human, to what, make an introduction, and then let them take it from there?"

"Mostly." Amos nodded. "The services of said male can be bartered and even sold, if the Human so chooses." He shrugged, "But unless they are of the Traditional Block, most only ask for recompance for the Missing Work of the Elf."

Emma nodded, before signing and handing the paper back to the Wizard. "Winky will tell us if and when she chooses to take that step." Before rubbing the Elf between her Kerchief covered ears. The Elf leaned into her hand. "You said Bitty had raised three generations of your Family, but was looking to start her family. How long do Elves live?"

"One Hundred-twenty to One Hundred and fifty years, barring most Human action." Bones sipped her drink, "With coming to Age in five years, Viable Breeding age up to the late eighties, and the most basic care needed, the only thing keeping us from being overrun by them breeding like rabbits, is that they Need Work. Work allows them to use their Magic, which in turn feeds them. Oh they still need food, but the Magic flowing through them, rejuvenates them, and strengthens them, both physically and Magically. In the old days, a Witch's Dowery often included an Elf, usually the one that raised her, when she took up a new household."

Black snorted, "Elves Need the Family, more than the Family needs the Elf. You might have noticed that the Elves are wearing rags?" he raised his eyebrow at the Squibs, "While it is a sign of servitude, Only certain Houses require their Eleves wear proper clothing, just never 'Give' them clothes. Have them Make it. Being given Clothes breaks the Bond. Doing so is tantamount to saying that you no longer need their services. It has grown in Elf Culture, due to their simpler minds, to being a fate worse than Death." The Elves there, hugged their Bonded. Nooky and Dobby grappling Harry's Legs, burying their heads into robes. Winky burying her head into Emma's ribcage.

"Am I needed for anything else?" Amos repacked his bag, looking about, his Eyes dragging over Lupin.

"Not Really," Bones smiled her thanks to the man, "Please keep what happened here quiet until end of Day shift, please."

The Wizard nodded, bobbed his head to Emma, Shook Dan's hand, and 'Cracked' away. Winky snapped her fingers, clearing his glass away, only to replace it with two others, and filled them with Limeade.

"So, Black." Bones turned to face the Lord. "Do you mind discussing this here, or do you want privacy?"

"Here will do." Black crossed his legs into tailor fashion, as he accepted the from Winky, "Better to have witnesses, just in case."

"Let's start with your Lordship." The Witch sipped from her glass, "When you were disowned, by your Father, you were in ,what, your Fifth Year?"

"Something like that." the escapey frowned.

"What was not known to the Wizarding World of Britain, was after you graduated Hogwarts, Your Grandfather, Then Lord Black, named you Heir." Bones smirked at the fish-smacked man, "He Died shortly after you were sent away, and as no one knew of your status as a Lord or Heir, it went unnoticed by all but the Goblins, who are by Treaty, bound from Wizard affairs."

"Soooo…" the now Lord Black.

"You will need to go to Gringotts in a few days to get your Ring, confirm your Will, and name your Heir." Bones sipped from her glass. "I will also need to talk to about your Case from '81, you Escaping the Island, and now your kidnapping of Potter." Setting the Glass on the table, "Can you come into the Ministry on Monday morning? I will be waiting in the Atrium at Nine, sharp." She stood, thanked the Grangers, and then collected her Aurors, their wands, and left the backyard.

[Flashback end]

She snorted in her glass as she finished the last of the liquid gold. The Look on the Faces of the Tonks as she returned to the Auror department, the rookie floating between her and Kingsley.

[flashback]

She waved the two lawers into her office, and allowed them to wake their daughter. The Rookie turned Red, hair, face, and skin.

Bones tisked, and with a smile, "Taken down by a school boy, what will Moody say?" the Poor rookie paled. "Write up a report on what you remember, and I will accept your apology later. Dismissed rookie." Turning to the two adults, "Last week, when you two were over for Dinner, You were going on about how Black never could have done what he was accused of doing. Turns out you were correct. I am expecting Black here Monday morning, nine o'clock in the attrim. I would like you to meet us there, so He will have his Lawyer at his side when he is brought before the Wizengamot."

"Lawyers." Andy went stone faced, "Be warned, we Will be suing for Wrongful imprisonment."

"Crouch is on record, as is Dumbledor. Fudge has no memory, but his Ink is on the Orders. Bagnold was involved, but good look luck getting anything out of her Estate." Bones handed the witch a compact but heavy folder. "The old man bleated, when squeezed, and as I had no reason to pump him full of juice, I can not guarantee the truth of his words."

"Monday morning?" Ted asked, looking at his Wife, "Just Meeting?"

"The way everything is building…" Amilia frowned, "The Corruption within the Ministry has grown so deep, that I will need to drop this on the Court by no later than Wednesday. If I send out notices tonight, Monday at ten, will allow the Members to assemble…"

"Please." the Witch spoke. "Monday will be soon enough, for us, and if the Chief…" she paused, "Will Albus be sitting on this?"

"No." Bones smiled, "He is sitting in chains for this. Gus will most likely be Chief Witch for this."

"She is the type to allow us a bit of leeway if we do not have everything, but it is in the Archives." Andy nodded. "We will be ready for trail at Ten."

[Flashback End]

The Witch finished her drink, closed her files, and rose from the Desk. A good night's sleep and she would see just how deep the Rot went.

121


	6. Chapter 6

AN; I have been snarked at, by mostly guests, that I use Caps at the wrong time. I use caps to show deeper meaning of the words. Where a house is where you live, a House is a bloodline, Honor code, and Wealth.

If you are Reading this…

Ch 6

ISDH

Monday Morning

Potter Estate

After their morning Tai-Chi, Harry and Sirius had retreated to their rooms to refresh and dress for the Coming Day.

A quick, but complete shower, before dressing in the Black silk robes, with the House Crests, on the Left Breast. Potter in Gold, with a silver Black on the Left arm. On his Left wrist, he strapped a wand holster, and slid his Holly wand into it. On his right wrist, His Father's holster, with a 'Potter' Wand from the Armory; Black Oak with a Quill from a Wyvern. Under the Robe, he was wearing a three piece suit in deep emerald green, with a pocket watch in the vest. The Potter Heir Ring, on his Ring Finger of his Right hand, while the Black Heir ring on the Middle finger of the same hand, glinting in the morning sun as he preened before the mirror.

As he stepped from the Master bedroom, Sirius looked up from where he was twisting his Lord ring, on his left hand, middle finger. "Ah, Pup, there you are." the new Lord Black stood, freshly washed, shaved and trimmed beard[van dyke], in matching Robes. The Black in Silver over his left Breast, with a Gold Potter on his left shoulder, rimmed in purple. "Ready to go?"

"As I will ever be."

They came down the stairs, into the Entry Hall. Dobby was bouncing on his toes, dressed in an Elf version of Potter's Robes, the Crest in Gold on his back.

"Looking Good, Dobby." Black smirked at the Elf.

"Feeling Good, Doggy." Dooby squeaked back.

Nooky tisked, as she swept her eyes over the trio. "Just Like Master James, He looks. Lady Lily would be so proud." She worked the Camera lever, before returning it to its place. "With Master Paddy at his side." She shook out the silky silver serape that was the Cloak. "Just in case."

Black swirled the Cloak about his shoulders, before twisting into the either.

Lupin Snorted, "Get Going, I am going to go help Booky fill the gaps in her Collection." He schlepped off to the Library.

Taking Dobby's hand, Harry popped out of the House.

121

Ron was having a grand time this Summer.

With the Help of the Twins and Ginny, he was perfecting his Keeper skills. He now could hold them off nine times out of ten, with the three of them working in tandem.

His Father had 'Conned' Ten tickets from Bagman, Director of DMSG[Department of Magical Sports and Games], for the Minister's Box. Very Hard to get, but Ron knew that his Father had played up the Fact that 'Harry Potter, my Son's Best Mate' would be there. Bagman, a Former Beater, and a Gambling Addict, had owed Arthur a couple Favors, when he had Over-bet his Money in the underground Betting Halls of London, and the redheaded Muggle-Expert had to expedite his release from the Muggle holding cells. More than Once, it was his bad luck that he was enjoying the entertainments of Said Halls when the Muggle Aurors had raided the place. Of Course, ten impossible to get tickets was a simple favor to throw to the struggling ministry Drone… It kept the Dice Rolling after all.

Ron was going to write Harry in the next few days to 'invite' him over. First to the Burrow, and then the Cup. He was including Granger, more to keep Ginny out of their hair, then for the 'Know-it-all' to be there. In fact he had the first draft already penned, just waiting for the Headmaster to tell him it was time.

Ron frowned as he intercepted the Quaffle, only to send it winging out over the Orchard. The Headmaster had gone quiet. He needed to send the letter in the next few days, or Potter would find something else to do in the meantime.

Ginny Bolted out after the Quaffle, catching it, just as Mom sounded a Cannon Blast Charm, to call them back. Like the growing boys they were, the three swund their Brooms about, and raced towards the Back Porch at breakneck speeds, twisting and rolling as they darted between the trees when they ducked below the canopy of the Orchard, only to blast up and over the Coop, to Land lightly a few feet from their Mother…

And Ginny. 'How did that little Bint beat us here?' Ron thought, knowing Way better than to voice those words. First Ginny would Hex him, his Mother would 'Soap' charm his mouth, than, straight to bed, with no Dinner! The kids quickly put up their brooms, washed up, and scurried to their seats, just as the last of the food was placed on the table.

Dad was home for Lunch, and some interesting things to say; Black found innocent Fudge, Umbridge, Crouch, and Dumbledor facing charges for the attempted Murder of the now Lord Black. Malfoy family incarcerated…"

121

Dobby brought Harry into the Atrium of the Ministry, promptly at 09:01. Black having arrived ten seconds sooner, was taken into custody by Bones (just as a precaution, and for protocol.) His cousin Andy, and her husband Ted Tonks were right there to escort him to the cells below. They only had an hour…

Auoror Tonks was assigned to watch Harry and show him to the courtroom by 09:45… she only tripped twice the whole morning. First on his morning agenda was the DOM, so Tonks led him through the check-in area. His Holly wand was 'weighed', recorded, and returned, the other was never noticed, nor volunteered. Then there was the 'Lift system'. It reminded him of the Glass elevator of Willy Wonka. At the bottom most floor, where almost everyone going, the two youngest people in the lift stepped out, and turned down a dark hallway, to knock on a heavy door.

A slot in the door opened, "Yes."

"Heir Potter to see the Hall of prophecy." Tonk intoned.

"Come." the heavy door slide open softly. They followed the grey-cloaked 'wizard' down the hall, through a room of spinning doors, into a room larger than the Great Hall of Hogwarts, filled with shelves filled with 'glowing' orbs. After checking the tome next to the door, the grey-cloak of an Unspeakable led them deep into the Hall. after five minutes of combing the shelves, they hit upon: SPT to APWBD re; Dark Lord vs ?(HJP).

Taking the orb, Harry handed it to the grey-cloak, who tapped it, for it to play…

**THE ONE TO DEFEAT THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…**

**BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES,**

**TO PARENTS WHO THRICE DEFIED THE DARK LORD.**

**MARKED BY THE DARK LORD HIMSELF, **

**ONE KILLED THE HAND OF THE OTHER,**

**AS NIETHER CAN LIVE AS BOTH SURVIVE.**

**THE ONE TO DEFEAT THE DARK LORD APPROACHES AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES.**

The younger two shared a look, before the grey-cloak returned the orb to rack on shelf. They were then led back out of the DoM. the whole trip took twenty minutes.

Checking her pocket watch, Tonks led the boy the cafeteria for a midmorning snack, before returning to the Lifts to descend into the depths for the Full Wizenmot. As they were waiting, they were swarmed by many 'Lords and Ladies' dressed in shades of purple. As the lift down, opened to disgorge it's payload, Tonk hooked an arm through Harry's, and let the crowd carry them into the 'Mot Chamber. Once beyond the doors, Harry stopped to gasp at the controlled Magic bound within the very chamber.

Tonks tried to led him up into the visitors gallery, but Harry felt a stronger pull to the Left, and followed it. The Pull led them to the Potter 'box' where a short wizard with a purple tophat was trying to enter. As the Smallish wizard tried to step into the Box, he was gently pushed back.

"Excuse me, sir." Harry allowed Tonks to lead as She stepped forward, her voice had the edge of Authority. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no, deary." the wizard turned to face them, "Just the wards being playful this morning."

"Your Box?" Tonks cocked her to read the crest.

"By Proxy." the wizard tried again, only this time he hit a solid wall.

"And who named you Proxy." while the words were a question, the tone was not.

"Chief Warlock Dumbledor. As the Dear Potter lad, is not ready to take up his post…" he leaned on the wall of air.

"And Who said he was not Ready?" Harry asked as he stepped around to look the wizard in the face.

"His Guardian, Albus of course. Told me the poor chap had no interest in taking his seat…" the Wizard trailed off as his eyes drifted to the scar on the Lad's brow. "Why are You here? Why was I not told?"

Harry clicked his tongue twice. "Okay, you can stay to advise me on court procedure. But no longer are you the Potter Proxy. Join us Tonks." At his words, the wall of air faded, allowing the wizard to stumble in, and land in the chair on the right, Tonks took the chair on the left, as Harry made a show of sitting on the throne like chair, before turning to his advisor, "Now, who are you, why did the Old Man place you as my Proxy, and why should I let you sit there, today, instead of banishing you from this box, this chamber, and the Ministry itself?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Just after Court has been called to order." Harry hissed. "Test me."

"No, I'll take you at your word." the wizard offered his hand, "Diggle, Dedalus Diggle. We met when Hagrid brought you to the 'Pub' back in '91." Harry just glared at him, "Your Father and I were both in Gryffindor and the Order. With Black… well you know, and all. Ole Albus would give me a list of things to vote on and how to Vote, before every meeting. Must have been doing a good job, today was the first time I had an issue with getting into my... ah your seat."

"Were you told how to vote today?" Tonks inquired as she swept her gaze over the galleries about the Room as they filled with the sheeple.

"No, but that normally means that I can vote as I choose." Diggle dug out an oversized pocket watch, to look at the time, "These are the favors I can trade, the votes that I can sell, you know what I mean?"

"Politics." Harry snorted, "My Uncle likes to bitch about the Liberal Whigs ruining the Empire, or how the Tories would do a better job, if they weren't sucking up or really Whigs just pretending." He sat back in his chair. "Okay, what are the Factions?"

"First you have the Light." Diggle giggled, as he rubbed his hands together, "They are led by Dumbledor. Many of the others refer to us as Sheep or that we spend too much time kissing up the Chief Warlock. Next is the Tradisionals. Forty years ago, they just wanted to keep to or re embrace the Old Ways. But with the War with He-who-must…"

"Voldermort!" Harry snarked, quietly, causing the other people in the box to twitch, "Or if you must, Riddle. He was a half-blood."

Diggle sat up, grunted, "Well, what do you know. You really do learn something new everyday." he took his tophat off, setting upside down by his feet, before he reached in, and pulled out a silver tea set, before reaching back into his hat, to pull out two more silver teacups, each with a saucer and spoon. Using his hat as a table, holding the tea service, he puttered about making tea for those in box Potter. "Where was I...oh right; Tradisionals. After _He_ burst onto the scene, killing most if not all of that crowd, the next generation followed in _His_ footsteps, took the Faction from Grey to Dark. They are Led by Lucius 'My Bank Account is bigger than yours' Malfoy. Then we have the true Grey. They mostly can't or won't join the Traditionalists, for one reason or another, and won't follow Dumbledor." He passed a cup, saucer and all to Tonks, "Last you have the Green Faction, led by Cyric Greengrass, no less. No they are not named 'The Green' because of Cyric. They are House of Commons among us House of Lords. While they outnumber us, they only have one vote. We, or rather You, Lordling of Potter, Ancient and very Noble House of Potter, get five votes. One for being a Lord, meaning you hold a seat here for one reason or another, Two, for being Ancient, able to trace your Magical Line back to the Founding of Hogwarts." he passed a cup and saucer to Harry, "and two for being 'very' Noble. Noble just means that your ancestors did a deed that earned aclaim to be granted either an Order of Merlin, Or a Knighthood of the Realm. Very Noble means that your Line has at least two such awards, but rather than start a new House, they boosted the fame of the Prime Line." the tea pot chirped that it was hot, ready to pour.

A quick pass of the silver pot, followed by milk and sugar, and they sat back to watch the last of the stragglers either crowd into the Visitors Galleries, or rushing to their Seat or Box.

"Explain the seating arrangements for me, please." Harry asked the wizard, as he sipped his tea.

"First, at the bottom rung," Diggle nodded towards the center of the room as he blew on his tea, "We have the Chief Podium which is flanked by the Directors chairs." he nodded to high desk with twelve seats and a scribe's nook making up innermost circle. "That is where the Minister and the Directors sit when they have Business before the 'Mot. If they have business, they are supposed to find a proxy, as Directors and the Minister do not have a Vote, or even a Voice." He pointed across the chamber with his cup, "House Bones is being Proxied by Lady Abbot, while her Husband," the cup swung and dropped to point halfway across the room, "Lord Abbot is holding his own seat." He sipped, "The next tier is just Seats or Chairs. Mostly filled with the 'Green', as those are the ones held by Order of Merlin winners, minor Lords and new Nobles. Above them, are the House Boxes. These are those who have a century or more of Holding their Seats. The only way to move up, is for a Place to open up above. Either House Lines becoming one, or just dying out. Then We Have the Nobles, the Ancients, the Very Nobles, and the Very Ancients. Now, the Ranking here is hodgepodge, Now, Most Laws are made in backrooms, smokey parlors, and dimly lit dining rooms. We only meet here to Vote and set into Stone." He Pointed up with his cup, "At the Top, we have the Press Box and the Visitors Gallery."

Diggle stood up to see better, "I do not see Malfoy, he usually is in Black."

"Black?" the younger two echoed.

"Yeah." Diggle eased back into his seat, "Old Lord Black named ole Luci as his Proxy, as the Father of the next Heir, or so he Claims. But something never seemed solid about that."

"Could it be because Sirius Black never had a trial?" Harry sipped his tea, noting the shocked looks on the faces of his box-mates. "Or that he was named Heir by his Grandfather, when his Father had disowned him?" the cup tink'ed as he returned it to the saucer, "Or that Malfoy is not the Father of the Heir...Not any longer."

"You know something." Tonks hissed.

"Yes, I do." He waved his left hand, flashing the Heir of Black ring, "Lord Black was planning to ask your mother if she wanted to return to the Family. He also, after Naming me Heir, Rebuked House Malfoy for Breach of Contract, Rebuked House Lastrange for Breach, and declared that they had willfully broken not just faith, but the Contract itself, and declared it Null and Void, reclaiming the Dowry, and the rest of House Lastrange as penilites, fines and interest."

Just then, a Gong Sounded, as the Doors to the Chamber boomed closed.

**The trials had begun.**


End file.
